The Gods What Are in Rory's Campaign
Placeholder for putting stuff about the Gods in Rory's Campaign Randulan Pantheon Verphine, the Festering Wound Domains: Death (Plague); Destruction (Hatred); Darkness (Loss) Even before Randul was conquered and its pantheon destroyed, worship of Verphine was forbidden across the kingdom. While other deities were worshipped openly throughout Randul, Verphine's influence spread like a cancer. She is a goddess of vengeance, suffering and decay, but to those with nothing to lose she can appear as a figure of hope. Most who turn to Verphine do so out of desperation, she offers salvation from terrible circumstances or the power to wreak vengeance against one's enemies. Verphine's boons come at a heavy price, but it is always paid with stolen coin. Starving farmers who poison their neighbours' crops in her name see their own harvest grow bountiful and free from blight. Shattered armies are invigorated and ready to fight once more after massacring civilians. Dying children become healthy overnight after their parents slit the throats of a few street urchins they hope no one will miss. There are even rumours that Verphine can grant her followers a measure of the life they steal from their victims stopping the sands of time and allowing her most ruthless followers to live far beyond their allotted years. Until their conscience - or the righteous - catch up with them. Brigda, Commander of Towers Lerid of Mournvale 'Domains: '''Glory (Heroism, Legend); War; Community (Cooperation) Hurian Pantheon Chaovtus, Sentinel of All Things '''Domains: '''Law (Judgement, Loyalty); Nobility (Aristocracy); Protection (Purity) Chaovtus is the head of the Hurian Pantheon, and is an embodiment of the superior ideals, culture and ability of the Hurian people. They represent the pinnacle of immortal aspirations, along with the responsibility of domination that such perfection requires. The Ordained of Chaovtus, like their deity, wear simple, but fine grey robes, adorning themselves with restraint, a single golden ring or a pendent with a solitary gemstone. They are traditionally the advisers to politicians and nobles, although along with the priesthood of Zakon, they are integral in the lawmaking process of Huria. Pluchritur, Maker of Beauty '''Domains: '''Charm (Lust); Good (Friendship); Sun (Light) Pluchritur is sometimes called the dilettante God, as His portfolio covers a great many creative pursuits. He is the playwright, the jewelcrafter, the sculptor, the dancer, the painter, the tailor, the orator, the lover, the hairdresser, and the storyteller of the Gods. For every beautiful thing crafted by mortal hands, it is said that Pluchritur has influence. The 'priesthood' of Pluchritur, such as it is, follow a wide range of interests. One can find them anywhere where creativity is to be found. They run the Imperial Theatre, putting on some of the most incredible (and expensive: a single ticket can run into the hundreds of gold pieces) productions ever seen by mortal eyes. Kuzn, the Forgefather '''Domains: '''Artifice (Industry); Community (Cooperation) Earth (Metal) One of the oldest and most respected of the Dwarven Gods, Kuzn has a simple philosophy: make it strong, make it useful. It is said that it was Kuzn who crafted the Sublime Fortress of the Gods, hewing it out of the very bedrock of creation. He is, however, slightly less popular these days in the Empire, seen as somewhat old-fashioned, and ignorant of aesthetics. This last part is wrong, however, as the tenets of Kuzn do not ignore the look of a thing, it is simply that what the use and function of a thing is is more important. The priesthood of Kuzn are traditional in their outlook. They are Cleric-Smiths, tending their forges to create weapons and tools for their people. They are steadfast Paladin-Defenders, using armor hewn by their own hands to protect. They are content to be of use to their community, to make it stronger and better than before, and not to get power or glory for their own. Zakon, the Lawgiver '''Domains: '''Law(Legislation) Magic (Divine) Rune (Language) Zakon is the Dwarven God of Law, Writing, and Lore. His home is said to be a great vault, sealed with many doors, within which everything that has been written lies, secure and unread save by those worthy of such knowledge. He embodies the rules that society needs to keep strong. He is said to have been the inventor of the written word when he first wrote the Laws of the dwarven people. Unlike what some believe, Zakon's followers do not see mortal law as unchanging, absolute. Laws must change as time follows, molded by those wise enough to glimpse the order which lies behind the law, the judges and lawmakers. Along with Chaovtus' priests, Zakon's ordained are more often than not judges or lawmen themselves. The Paladin order of Zakon can be recognized by the metal truncheons they carry, their badge of office and their primary weapon. Adagni, Keeper of Knowledge '''Domains: ' Healing (Restoration) Knowledge (Education) Magic (Arcane) Adagni is the Librarian of the Gods, the Deity of Knowledge, and the Patron of Learned Mortals, particularly doctors. She represents the desire to gather knowledge, but also to disseminate it. In contrast to Zakon, who sees too much knowledge as dangerous and so seeks to limit mortals to what they should know and no more, Adagni urges mortals to find out as much as they can of the world, to understand everything they can. Some of Adagni's ordained call themselves "Bibliotheologians", and often act as mobile libraries, using a power granted to them by their Goddess, which allows them to keep many books hidden in the nook between worlds. Others follow the path of Healing, using precise knowledge to help and heal those they can. Many of these followers will focus on particular diseases, looking for cures. Alamar, Mistress of the Forest Paths Orc Pantheon Sōnōsō, Mistress of Death '''Domains: '''Destruction (Hatred, Rage), Death (Psychopomp), Repose (Psychopomp) When an orc is born, Sōnōsō waits. When an orc fights, Sōnōsō watches. When an orc dies, Sōnōsō comes. All life must come to its end, but for the Mother of Hatred, death is another notch on Her steel. For the orcs, who live and die so swiftly compared to any other race, death is a constant, and Sōnōsō walks with the orc for every step they take. She is not a happy or accepting gatherer of the dead, however, no grim but dutiful reaper. For every orc She brings with Her stokes the heat of Her hatred, for all that Her children endure before returning, unjustly soon, to Her arms. It is said that for some great warriors, who have shown themselves worthy beyond all others, that Sōnōsō will defy Her duty when their time comes, and wait. Ild and Sūkh, the Brothers of Battle Toosgo, the Builder of Walls Small Folk Pantheon Frirnylk, the God of Wanderlust/Fynnik, the Eternal Innkeeper '''Domains: '''Good (Friendship), Liberation, Luck, Travel, Trickery The God of Wanderlust is also known as the Immortal Vagabond or the Wanderer, the Smallfolk deity doomed to travel throughout land due to his past transgressions on his people. Tales tell of his time as a mortal, when he stole the divinity of a god in a game of chance and his wager of the souls of the Homeland. The rage of the Smallfolk was unequaled but with his new divine power he escaped from them with ease. Other stories say he hides his presence and acts as a lowly wanderer, assisting the lives of those who he sees are in need. Finnyk, the Halfling form of the Wandering God is more fondly known as the Eternal Innkeeper. He is often depicted at the end of a journey sitting comfortably in an inn, with a bowl full of stew, a mug full of ale and more than likely a few games of chance to entertain. True followers of the Wanderer include gamblers who believe in the luck that the deity believed in when he stole divinity from the gods themselves. Others include travelers of all walks of life who whisper a prayer to the God of Wanderlust for safe passage. Gnōtt, the God of Green Fields/Nott, the Kindly Farmer Category:Rory's Campaign Category:Gods